(CHANHUN) Daddy
by behapinkysehunie
Summary: Kisah Sehun yang mencari kekasih ahjussi ber-jas repost dari akun Wp semvakpinkysehunie chanhunfic! Chanhun area !
1. Prolog

Oh Sehun namanya pemuda yang berparas tampan juga cantik ini, kadang banyak mengeluh tentang kehidupannya yang monoton.

Tidur -- bangun--mandi--sarapan-sekolah-tugas--

Dan seterusnya siklus yang sama.

Sampai sahabat Sehun yang bernama Byun Baekhyun memberinya ide untuk menjalin hubungan pada teman-teman sekolah yang menyukai pemuda cantik itu.

Dan baru berjalan beberapa bulan Sehun kembali mengeluh, Hingga sebuah pemikiran -yang kata Baekhyun gila- terlintas di kepalanya.

"kalau aku kencan dengan ahjussi ber-jas, teman kolega ayah pasti tidak membosankan.. " kata Sehun yang sedang memakan ramyeonnya.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar kata yang meluncur enteng dari bibir tipis sahabatnya.

"kau gilaa.. Jika teman ayah mu sudah menikah.. Kau mau jadi PHO" kata Baekhyun tak santai.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"ya tidak dong Baekki sayang.. Aku akan mencari duda atau yang masih single.. Ku dengar dari ayah sekarang banyak CEO muda lohh " kata Sehun semangat.

"god.. Kau baru kelas 11 Hun.. Dapat dari mana ide itu.. Aku tetap tak setuju.. Jika kau dapat yang tampan mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran.. " kata Baekhyun.

Sehun mendengus " tentu saja aku akan mencari yang tampan.. Tapiii Baekki.. Kan CEO banyak yang cupu, ber-jas kuno dan pasti akan terlihat tua dari umurnya.. " rengek Sehun.

Baekhyun mendengus dan berdecak " katanya mau yang ahjussi ber-jas. " memutar bola matanya malas " kau bisa ikut ayah mu, ke pesta-pesta kolega-koleganya.. "

Sehun berpikir " bagus juga idemu.. Yaahh semoga CEO zaman sekarang tidak kuno seperti ayahku.. " kata Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"yyak dasar anak durhaka.. "

Sehun hanya tertawa, dalam hatinya sih tidak berniat menistakan ayahnya kok.

So.. Bagaimana perjalanan cinta Sehun yang mencari pacar ahjussi ber-jas??.

TBC

mind to review ?


	2. chapter 1 (07-01 16:10:50)

Part 1

Makasih review nya.. Ohiya author memang jarang aktif di FFn.

Jadi klw bener2 penasaran bisa cek ke Wattpad @/semvakpinkysehunie di sana udh 15 chapter :)

Typo

No edit

A/n : um kasih penjelasan sedikit yaa.. Jadi disini ku bikin Baekhyun seme.. Maaf yg gak suka.. Di chap awal-awal aku emang belum masukin kecerita/?. Karena ku pikir awal- awal masih pengenalan karakter. Aku buat Sehun polosss manjahh tapi padahal wkwkwk...

Enjoy

"siang mah. " sapa Sehun pada ibunya yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga.

Ibunya menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah putranya.

"siang sayang.. Mau minum air lemon dulu? " tanya ibu Sehun, pada Sehun yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga. Sehun baru pulang sekolah ngomong-ngomong.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada ibunya " boleh dong mah.. Haus.. "

Ibu Sehun segera beranjak, dan menuju dapur. Beliau membuatkan minuman yang diinginkan anaknya.

"ini minum dulu.. " kata Ibu Sehun, sambil menyerahkan segelas es lemon segar.

Dengan rakus Sehun meminumnya, membuat Ibu Sehun terkekeh.

"terimakasih Mah.. Hunhun kekamar dulu yaa Mah.. " kata Sehun sambil mengecup pipi ibunya. Lalu diapun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hunhun jika sudah berganti baju.. Cepat turun untuk makan siang.. " kata Ibu Sehun dan hanya di jawab dengan gestur OK dari Sehun.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Sehun melemparkan tasnya sembarangan, dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Dia sungguh lelah, hari ini praktek olahraga, ulangan harian dadakan, kuis dan segala macam tugas dari sekolah membuat memori otaknya kepenuhan.

Setelah merasa peluhnya sudah hilang, Sehun pun melepas seragamnya dan berniat mandi.

Sehun keluar dari kamar karena merasa lapar, dia terus menuju meja makan, membuka penutup makanan, dan tanpa banyak bicara dia pun segera melahap menu makan siangnya.

Setelah mandi sore, Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan membawa dua tumpuk buku pelajaran yang tebal. Dia melongok ke arah dapur dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"apa mama butuh bantuan? " tanya Sehun sambil mengambil air minum.

Ibunya menoleh dan tersenyum " tidak usah ini juga sudah mau selesai.. Lebih baik Hunhun belajar sambil menunggu.. " jawab Ibu Sehun sambil sibuk dengan kompornya.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju ruang TV, tidak dia tidak menonton cuma mau duduk sambil baca

"hahh.. Apa Ayah pulang agak malam ya HunHun? " tanya Ibu Sehun yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dan memeluk manja lengan ibunya. " mungkin sebentar lagi Ayah sampai Mah.. " kata Sehun sambil membaringkan kepalanya di paha Ibunya.

Sekarang bukan buku lagi yang menjadi perhatian Sehun, tapi bermanja-manja dengan ibunya ini yang sedang ingin Sehun lakukan.

Lumayan lama Sehun dan ibunya menunggu Ayah datang, sambil bercanda tak lama kemudian Tuan Oh datang.

"selamat datang Ayah.. " sambut Sehun dan Ibunya dengan kompak memberikan senyum ber-eyesmile mereka.

Membuat Tuan Oh tersenyum gemas.

"ahh.. Kalian kompak Sekali.. " kata Tuan Oh sambil menyerahkan tas kerjanya pada sang istri.

"tentu sajaa.. Kan kami soulmate.. " kata Sehun.

Membuat Ayah dan Ibunya tertawa.

"ayah mandi sanaa.. Hunhun sudaahhh sangaat lapar.. " kata Sehun sambil beraegyo, membuat Tuan Oh tak tahan mengecup pipi gembil anaknya.

"baik-baik ayah mandi dulu oke.. " kata Tuan Oh sambil pergi ke kamar utama.

Setelah makan malam, keluarga Oh sekarang sedang bersantai diruang keluarga ditemani dengan menonton berita tentang keuangan korea selatan, kejahatan dan lain-lainnya.

"Hunhun bagaimana sekolah mu.. " tanya tuan Oh pada putranya yang sedang bermanja-manja pada ibunya.

"eoh.. Lancar Ayah. .. Pratek, tugas, ulangan harian dadakan, kuis, PR ughh.. Dan segudang kegiatan yang sangat menguras tenaga dan otak.. " kata Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ayah dan Ibu Sehun tertawa dengan keluhan anaknya.

"namanya juga Sekolah HunHun semua itu pasti tak akan terlepas.. Kecuali kalau Hunhun yang malas.. Maka tak akan banyak terbebani.. " kata ibu Sehun sambil mengelus surai anaknya.

Sehun manyun. Tuan Oh tambah tertawa

" nikmati masa Sekolah Hunhun, nanti jika Hunhun sudah kuliah atau bekerja pasti Hunhun sangat merindukan masa sekolah."kata Tuan Oh.

Sehun mengangguk,

Sebelum Sehun membuka mulut untuk, memulai pembicaraan lagi, tiba-tiba ponsel Ayah berbunyi membuat tuan Oh dengan sigap mengabil ponselnya.

"ya.. Saya sendiri.. "

" ah.. Benarkah kapan acaranya tuan kim? "

Sehun agak menegakkan kepalanya saat ayahnya mengatakan 'acara'

'apa akan ada pesta? ' batin Sehun sambil memandang Ayahnya dengan penasaran.

"baik Terimakasih tuan Kim.. Kami akan datang.. "

Tuan Oh duduk dan meletakkan ponselnya.

"ada apa ayah? " tanya Ibu Sehun,

"Tuan Kim mengadakan pesta, dan beliau mengundang kita sekeluarga untuk datang.. " kata Tuan Oh sambil tersenyum.

" kalau begitu kita datang ayahh.. Hunhun ikut nee" pinta Sehun dengan manis, membuahkan dua tatapan tak percaya dari Ayah dan ibunya.

"kau yakin? Tumben biasanya tak mau ikut. Merengek ingin ada di rumah Baekhyun saja.. " kata Tuan Oh bingung.

Sehun tertawa gugup " kata Baekki.. Hunnie harus mau.. Kan Hunnie akan menjadi pewaris Oh Corp.. Dan harus banyak bergaul dengan banyak orang.. " jawab Sehun ngelantur.

Makin membuat ayah dan ibu Sehun menatap Sehun aneh.

"baiklah sayang.. Kau akan ikut.. " kata ibu Sehun. Membuahkan senyum manis dari Sehun.

"kapan acaranya ayah? " tanya ibu pada Ayah.

"umm.. Dua minggu lagi ma.. Baik sudah malam.. Hunhun harus tidur besok sekolah.. " kata Tuan Oh, sambil mematikan Televisi.

"oke Hunhun.. Tidur.. Goodnight Ayah goodnight mama.. " kata Sehun sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Setelah memcuci muka, gosok gigi, minum susu, dan sedikit membubuhkan cream malam di wajahnya. Sehun akhirnya berbaring nyaman di kasurnya.

"pesta.. Ahh besok Hunhun akan bilang pada Baekki.. " monolog Sehun, sambil mematikan lampu tidur dan tak lupa berdoa..

T. B. C

Mind to review ?


End file.
